


It's Ram

by soundsaboutright



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gentle, Headcanon, M/M, Short, Sweet, intimate, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Short tender moment."It’s Ram who keeps kissing King’s shoulder, when King has haphazardly and rather unceremoniously collapsed half on top of him. Sweat on their skin still cooling, Ram presses lips in a line along neck, down as far as he can reach. Unhurried. Without agenda, just because he can. King thinks he himself is a fairly affectionate person, but once they’d crossed the threshold into each other’s arms, it’s Ram’s caress, Ram’s touch that always seems to find its way to King, once that they are alone together. "
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	It's Ram

It’s _Ram_ who keeps kissing King’s shoulder, when King has haphazardly and rather unceremoniously collapsed half on top of him. Sweat on their skin still cooling, Ram presses lips in a line along neck, down as far as he can reach. Unhurried. Without agenda, just because he can. King thinks he himself is a fairly affectionate person, but once they’d crossed the threshold into each other’s arms, it’s Ram’s caress, Ram’s touch that always seems to find its way to King, once that they are alone together.

And it baffles King, how Ram’s body can be so solid, now, half under him, compact with muscle and strength, and still align and mold itself so perfectly along King’s. How the circle of Ram’s embrace is loose around him, arms a comfortable weight, but the gentle pressure of his hand right between King’s shoulder blades is just that certain bit _more_ , keeping King anchored and close. Ram’s hands are warm, always, and from that point of contact King can feel it radiating out, the kind of warmth that doesn’t clash and add up to the humid night’s heat, but the soothing kind that loosens muscles, fills every crevice that has felt hollow, lets you drift to that place where sleep is possible. It’s Ram who keeps kissing King’s shoulder, and just like this King finds that it actually feels very okay to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the tiniest sweet moment, kind of a headcanon, if you will, because I needed something sweet. And Sweet Ram is sweet and nothing can convince me otherwise. <3


End file.
